Chacun son secret
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] "Dès le départ, j'ai su que tu n'étais pas exactement celle que tu faisais mine d'être. Et toi, tu as deviné que ma nature n'était rien d'autre qu'un prétexte. Une seule peur nous unit, toi et moi : celle du rejet et de l'abandon. Je n'ai jamais trahi ton secret, Eden. Alors ne leur dévoile pas le mien." (OS / PDV Bob / mention de Théalthazar)


_Bonjour tout le monde ! :-)_

 _Me revoici avec un nouvel OS, un peu moins centré sur du Théalthazar… Enfin, euh… Bon, un peu quand même, héhé._

 _Je ne sais plus trop comment l'idée m'est venue, je voulais faire quelque chose de plus focalisé sur Eden… Ah, si, je m'étais demandé ce que pouvaient être ses pouvoirs, si elle en avait. Parce que bon, oui c'est une louve, mais une louve druidique, et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait lui apporte de plus ? Ben… Vous allez voir ça !_

 _L'OS est du point de vue de Bob._

 _Merci d'être passé par ici et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Chacun son secret…**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Le crépitement des flammes. C'est la seule chose que j'entends, avec les respirations tranquilles de mes amis endormis. Les alentours sont calmes, pas de bestiole prête à nous sauter dessus à la moindre incartade. Ça change, c'est bien. Bon, même si j'aurais préféré squatter une auberge, pour avoir un _vrai_ lit, mais la ville la plus proche est à trois jours de marche. On peut pas tout avoir, alors on fait avec ce qu'on a, hein…

Les craquements des branchettes incandescentes qui s'embrasent dans des gerbes de feu. Les inspirations profondes et paisibles de Théo et de Shin, les légers ronflements de Grunlek. Des sons que je connais, qui m'apaisent et me tranquillisent. Je souris dans l'ombre, mes yeux fixés sur les flammes dansantes qui, après tant d'années, trouvent toujours le moyen de m'hypnotiser. Pour être honnête, ça me fait bizarre de ne pas avoir à être sur le qui-vive. Une nuit durant laquelle, pour une fois, on n'a pas à être sur nos gardes à cause d'araignées géantes, de morts-vivants, de Buveurs de Chair, de dragons ou de je ne sais quelles autres conneries qui veulent notre peau. Une nuit calme et silencieuse dont on peut profiter pour se reposer pleinement et… dormir, simplement.

Ce que je ne fais pas, ouais, c'est vrai.

Ben quoi, ça vous est jamais arrivé d'être subitement réveillé par une envie pressante ?

J'arrête de contempler béatement le feu comme un abruti, parce que premièrement je n'en suis pas un, d'abruti, et que deuxièmement je ne vais plus tenir longtemps si ça continue comme ça. Je me lève donc et je m'éloigne du camp pour aller pisser tranquille. Après avoir marché un peu, j'arrive en haut d'une petite falaise. Je peux bien me contenter d'un arbre, comme n'importe quel mec normal, mais… Une idée évidente me vient à l'esprit et je ne peux m'empêcher de me marrer doucement. C'est complètement con, ouais… Mais il fait noir. Et je suis tout seul. Et c'est clairement trop tentant. Alors, merde.

Vous avez déjà pissé la nuit en pleine nature du haut d'une falaise sur les arbres en contrebas ? Avec un petit courant d'air frais en prime qui vous caresse le visage ?

Non ? Eh ben, vous savez pas ce que vous ratez. Ça donne un puissant sentiment de domination, c'est grisant et absolument délicieux.

Je sens une très malsaine envie de ricaner qui monte dans ma gorge… et qui s'y étouffe lorsque j'entends du bruit dans les fourrés derrière moi. Putain, mais me dites pas qu'il y a quelqu'un ?! Je rêve…

En vitesse, je me rhabille tout en marmonnant des injures dans ma barbe. C'est pas vrai, pas moyen d'être tranquille deux minutes ! Si c'est Théo, je vous garantis qu'il va m'entendre. Les autres trouvent parfois ça lourd, à force, mais moi j'avoue que nos disputes régulières m'amusent plus qu'autre chose. Notamment quand il gueule pendant un quart d'heure pour rien, parce que j'ai raison. Et qu'il le sait pertinemment, mais qu'il peut pas s'empêcher de râler.

Quand je me retourne, je remarque que ce sont surtout les buissons qui s'agitent. Grunlek ? Non, il a beau ne pas être bien grand, là c'est un peu excessif, tout de même. Je hausse un sourcil méfiant, m'apprête à préparer un sort au cas où… mais je retiens mon geste de justesse en apercevant enfin un museau clair strié de cicatrices émerger d'entre les feuilles. La louve s'avance à ma rencontre et s'assied à mes côtés, balayant du regard la vallée en contrebas. Après un instant d'hésitation, je l'imite et m'assois par terre au bord de la falaise, mes jambes pendant dans le vide.

 **« T'as failli me faire peur, dis donc. »** souris-je moqueusement dans la pénombre. **« T'es plus discrète que ça, d'habitude… »**

Le haut de ses pattes musclées tressaille, comme une sorte de haussement d'épaules humain. Je lui adresse un coup d'œil. Son regard ambré reste fixé sur un point d'horizon. Ses babines se retroussent légèrement et sa gueule s'entrouvre.

 **« Ne penses-tu pas que tout ceci a suffisamment duré ? »**

La seule voix féminine qui m'est devenue familière, autant que celles de Grunlek, de Shin ou de Théo. Avec un soupir, je me laisse basculer en arrière et m'étends dans la terre recouverte de mousses et d'aiguilles de pin, mains croisées derrière la tête et mes yeux contemplant pensivement la voûte céleste. Le ciel est dégagé, cette nuit, et toutes les étoiles y scintillent de mille feux. J'y reconnais quelques constellations, mais pas toutes. Je suis pas un expert en astronomie, non plus.

 **« Je n'ai jamais trahi ton secret, Eden. »** murmuré-je. **« Ne leur dévoile pas le mien. »**

 **« Des années que tu voyages à leurs côtés, Balthazar Octavius. Il serait temps de leur apprendre la vérité. »**

Je ricane doucement et riposte :

 **« Je te laisse le soin de parler la première, dans ce cas… Plus d'un an que tu nous as rejoints et que Grunlek t'as accordé sa confiance aveuglément. Ha… C'est à moitié le cas de le dire… Pardon. »**

 **« Je me suis attachée à ce nain. »** admets volontiers Eden en baissant la tête vers ses pattes avant, comme elle le fait à chacune de nos discussions à ce sujet. **« Je ne désire pas qu'il me voie autrement que de la manière dont il me perçoit actuellement. Une compagne canine, protectrice et fidèle. Rien de plus. »**

 **« On est pareils, toi et moi. »** constaté-je comme toujours. **« On a la trouille de se faire rejeter. »**

 **« Pardonne-moi, mais ton cas est bien plus contradictoire que le mien. »** me répond la louve en posant son regard doré sur moi, qui ne lui prête aucune attention. **« Tu continues à prétexter ton instabilité démoniaque, alors qu'il n'en est rien. Simplement pour que Silverberg te prête encore de l'attention. »**

 **« Laisse Théo en-dehors de ça. »** marmonné-je en rougissant.

 **« Il est pourtant l'unique motif de ton mensonge. »**

Intelligente, cette bestiole druidique bourrée de psyché, tant et si bien qu'elle en a développé la capacité de parler. J'ai toujours pas compris comment Shin a pu passer à côté, la première fois qu'il l'a approché. Enfin bon, elle était en train d'essayer de lui bouffer le bras, aussi. C'est vrai que ça peut expliquer la déconcentration.

Elle a capté assez tôt mon manège. Pour preuve, elle l'a évoqué dès la première discussion qu'on est parvenus à avoir, elle et moi, mais j'ai pas confirmé tout de suite. Pourtant, à ses yeux, ç'avait l'air d'être évident.

Elle a raison, bien sûr. C'est ça, c'est tout à fait ça. Tout tourne autour de Théo. Encore. Toujours.

Ce que je leur raconte depuis des mois et des mois, mes pouvoirs que je ne maîtrise pas super bien, mes prétendues batailles mentales avec mon démon intérieur…

C'est des conneries, tout ça.

 **« Laisse s'exprimer ta véritable forme. »**

Je redresse légèrement la tête et lui envoie un regard méfiant.

 **« À condition que tu ne leur dises rien. »** préféré-je imposer, comme d'habitude.

 **« Nos promesses sont liées. »** me rappelle-t-elle gravement. **« Parle-leur à mon sujet, et je m'efforcerai rapidement d'agir de même contre toi. »**

 **« Tenu. »** soupiré-je en me redressant.

Je dépose mes mains sur mes genoux, paumes vers le ciel, et lève le menton, les yeux révulsés. Ça ne me fait plus aucun effet, maintenant… Au début, j'en chiais un peu pour y arriver, et puis les écailles, les cornes, les griffes et tout le tintouin, c'était pas des masses agréable… Maintenant, ça va. C'est en partie grâce à Eden. Faut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve, elle me demande de me transformer. Et j'accepte sans protester. Parce que j'ai aucune raison de dire non. Et parce que, tout comme je suis le seul à savoir qu'elle est douée de parole, il n'y a qu'elle à connaître mon secret.

Le démon intérieur n'existe pas. Il m'a imprégné il y a bien longtemps…

Il n'y a pas deux êtres en moi. Mais un seul.

Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon.

Le diable, c'est moi.

Je cligne des paupières et examine un instant les arbres en contrebas, dont je suis à présent capable de discerner chacune des feuilles tremblantes agitées par la brise nocturne. M'appuyant sur mes bras, je laisse mes griffes s'enfoncer sans difficulté dans la terre tendre. Le tissu de ma robe de mage s'accroche à ma peau, devenue sèche et rêche. Quelques écailles ont jailli par endroits. Je ne sens pas les cornes à l'arrière de mon crâne, mais je sais qu'elles y sont, et quand je tourne la tête vers Eden, j'aperçois une lueur rouge qui scintille dans le reflet de son regard.

Le feu de l'Enfer brûle dans mes yeux de démon.

J'ai l'impression que mon habit est soudainement trop petit. Et pour cause : dans mon dos, mes ailes repliées se sentent à l'étroit. Mais pas de séance de vol de prévue pour aujourd'hui. Je suis trop proche du camp, et n'importe lequel de mes trois amis pourrait s'être réveillé pendant mon absence et me voir planer dans les airs.

C'est vrai que tout le monde verrait Eden d'un autre œil en apprenant qu'elle parle. Moi-même, j'en suis la preuve. Depuis que nous discutons ainsi de temps en temps, je ne distingue plus l'animal qui est en elle. Son aspect canin n'est qu'une apparence. Pour moi, elle est devenue au fil du temps une amie, comme le sont Shinddha, Grunlek et Théo. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Tout ce dont elle a envie, c'est de voyager tranquillement en notre compagnie. Qu'on continue de la voir comme une simple louve qui nous suit partout et qui nous aime bien. Surtout, qu'on lui foute la paix. Et bien sûr, parce que c'est normal, et que je maintiens que malgré tout ce qu'elle dit, elle a quand même une part d'humanité en elle, elle a peur que si les autres apprennent qu'elle leur a caché ça pendant tout ce temps, ils lui en veuillent et la rejettent.

En ce qui me concerne… Ouais. Je suis loin d'être dangereux. Je maîtrise ma magie démoniaque et ce foutu héritage que m'a légué mon diable de père sur le bout des doigts. Mais je continue à leur faire croire le contraire, et à mimer parfois des pertes de contrôles, assez habilement et avec brio, si je puis me permettre. Parce que…

Parce qu'Eden a raison.

J'ai tout le temps Théo sur le dos. Je sais qu'il est toujours derrière moi, à me surveiller du coin de l'œil, prêt à réagir dès que le prétendu démon s'en prendra à moi et aura le dessus. Il a juré de me tuer si je me transformais et perdais le contrôle. Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir que, malgré l'amitié qui nous lie, il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde. Justement à cause de cette amitié. S'il doit me tuer pour pouvoir me sauver, il le fera.

J'ai toujours Théo sur le dos, où qu'on se trouve, quoi qu'il se passe.

Et j'aime ça.

… Je l'aime, lui.

Alors évidemment, il ne me croira sans doute pas au début, mais s'il apprend du jour au lendemain que finalement, je ne suis absolument pas une menace pour quiconque…

Son attention cessera d'être continuellement rivée sur moi.

C'est purement égoïste de ma part. D'autant plus qu'après toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais osé lui avouer mes sentiments. Alors quand on s'arrête dans des villages, je m'amuse à aguicher les jolies filles qu'on y croise. Ça se finit même au lit avec certaines d'entre elles. Mais y'a rien à faire… à chaque fois que je suis dans leurs bras, c'est toujours le visage de Théo qui réapparaît dans mon esprit. Il me hante, nuit et jour, j'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser et ça me rend fou.

Alors je continue de faire semblant de lutter contre le démon intérieur. Et quand j'ai l'air absent, parfois, ou que je vacille soudain sans raison apparente, Théo est à la limite de me sauter dessus, bouclier brandi, en beuglant son discours anti-hérésie. C'est loin d'être la relation idyllique sur laquelle je fantasme depuis si longtemps. Mais c'est une manière comme une autre d'être proche de lui, quelque part…

C'est complètement idiot, je sais.

Mais jusqu'à présent, je m'en accommode plutôt pas mal.

Alors on va continuer, jusqu'à…

Je sais pas.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulent. Eden et moi finissons par quitter le haut de la falaise pour aller parcourir ensemble les environs. Nous parlons de choses et d'autres, puis à un moment, elle évoque de nouveau Théo en se montrant plus insistante. Je déteste quand elle fait ça. Elle ne fait que me rappeler ma lâcheté. J'aurais pu lui dire, des centaines de fois ! Mais je n'ose jamais. J'ai trop peur de me faire rejeter. Encore. Toujours. Alors je garde mon amitié avec Théo sans chercher à ce que les choses aillent plus loin. Même si ça fait mal, parfois. Surtout quand Eden remue le couteau dans la plaie, comme ça.

L'aube va bientôt se pointer. Nous finissons notre randonnée nocturne, échangeons quelques derniers mots, puis je ferme les yeux brièvement pour me retransformer. Me voici redevenu Bob Lennon, le pyromage demi-diable aux pouvoirs démoniaques incontrôlés. J'ai fini par m'habituer à ce rôle, à force… Même s'il n'est qu'une partie de ce que je suis réellement. Tentant en vain d'effacer les plis de ma robe froissée, j'adresse un signe de tête à Eden, qui ne tarde pas à s'évanouir à nouveau dans la nature, et entreprends de rejoindre notre campement.

Assis sur mon couchage, je comprends au ciel rougeoyant que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me rendormir. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller. Je fais passer le temps en rallumant notre feu, qui s'était presque éteint. Cette fois, mon regard n'est pas attiré par les flammes. Mais par l'homme qui dort paisiblement sur ma droite, le visage serein… Et dont les premiers mots, au réveil, seront, après un bâillement :

 **« Pff, c'est pas vrai que t'as encore fait une nuit blanche, toi ? Dis-moi que c'est pas ton démon intérieur qui a recommencé à te faire chier… »**

Peut-être qu'un jour, je trouverai suffisamment de courage en moi pour oser me jeter à l'eau.

Ha… un diable qui se jette à l'eau.

C'est con.

Et peut-être qu'un jour, Eden s'avancera d'elle-même face à Grunlek, et lui avouera son secret de vive voix. Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir, à Grun-Grun.

Mais pour l'instant… Les choses sont telles qu'elles sont.

Et ce n'est pas plus mal.


End file.
